Funding is sought for a symposium to be titled "Nutritional and Physiological Factors Influencing Milk Quality and Yield" to be held at the FASEB meeting in Chicago, Illinois, April 10-15, 1983. This symposium, organized by the Committee on Mammary Gland Biology and Lactation, will bring together major advances in the fields of nutrition and physiology of lactation. Topics to be discussed include the effects of malnutrition and prematurity on milk quality and yield in humans, the secretion of trace elements into milk in relation to their absorption by the infant and the effects of diet on milk lipid synthesis in rats. We are asking all speakers to stress the physiological basis of the observed charges. A workshop on "Methodologies in the Study of Human Lactation" is planned as an adjunct to this symposium. Topics to be discussed include the measurement of milk production in women, the nature of a representative sample of human milk and methodoloty for storage of milk samples for research purposes. The Symosiuum will be cosponsored by the American Physiological Society and the American Institutes of Nutrition. It has received the approval of the program committees of these two societies.